


Positive

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Hii, could you do a Spencer's imagine where the reader had been for a while and she sees him with Henry, and it so cute (because Spencer with kids it's the most cutest thing ever) and she gets emotional anf happy because she's pregnant but she doesn't told him yet because she was afraid of his reaction, but now she's confident and happy and she tells him and he incredibly happy???
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224191
Kudos: 87





	Positive

You washed your hands and rinsed out your mouth. You truly hated morning sickness. What made it worse was that Spencer, your loving boyfriend of over two years, didn’t know it was morning sickness. 

“Y/N? Are you alright?” he knocked on the door hesitantly, he tried to open it, but you had locked the door behind you, “Did you get sick again? Do you think you’re getting the flu? We could cancel today…”

You sighed heavily as you tuned him out.. Logically you knew you couldn’t keep this from him forever. Your stomach would start growing in a few weeks. You looked down at your stomach. You couldn’t believe you were nine weeks along. You had known for a month or so. Part of you felt guilty about not telling Spencer, but you were worried. 

A baby was a big deal. And this baby wasn’t planned. What if Spencer thought it was too soon? What if he thought you were trapping him? You would never ask him to quit his job. But what about the long hours? What if he quit and resented you for the rest of your lives? What if he resented the baby? You could feel yourself getting sick again as your thoughts swirled around your brain.

“That’s it! I’m calling JJ!” Spencer called through the door. That snapped you back to reality. 

“No!” you quickly opened the door, “I’m fine! I promise.” 

Spencer looked you up and down. You prayed that his magical profiling skills didn’t work on knowing of someone was pregnant. 

Spencer knew you were hiding something, but he didn’t know what. It made him kind of sad to know that there was something that you didn’t think you could tell him. You had been pulling away from him. That worried him immensely. Did you want to break up? Had he and JJ picked out that ring for you for no reason? What was happening? 

“Are you sure? If you aren’t feeling well, we could stay home. No big deal.” Spencer rubbed your upper arms comfortingly. 

“I’m fine. Besides, we have to go! It’s Henry’s 5th birthday! What kind of party would it be without his favorite godfather?” you smiled up at him, gently kissing his hand that stopped on your shoulders.

“Alright, but if you change your mind, just tell me and we can leave. Okay?" he smiled back down at you. 

You nodded quickly and slipped past Spencer into the hallway, “Come on. We’ll be late.”  
Spencer sighed and followed you out of the apartment. 

~*~*~*~*~

You sat at a table outside. You and JJ were talking and enjoying some lemonade. You chuckled as you watched a group of kindergartners chasing Spencer, the “evil wizard” around the yard. 

“He’s cheaper than a clown.” JJ grinned, watching her son have the time of his life. 

“He’s so good with kids.” you smiled, your attention remaining on Spencer as he huffed and puffed to stay away from the kids. 

“I can’t wait until he has his own. You know he wants to be a dad.” JJ hinted not so subtly. 

You turned to her and raised an eyebrow, “How did you know?” 

“You turned down Garcia’s ‘adult only’ lemonade, and a few other things.” your friend smiled at you, “So why haven’t you told him yet?” 

“I was worried he wasn’t looking for this much of a commitment. A baby is a big deal.” you looked down at your hands, “We didn’t plan this.” 

JJ looked at you in shock. How could you not think Spencer didn’t want that much of a commitment. She thought back to the day a few weeks ago when he called her rambling about karats and cuts and begged for her help on choosing the perfect engagement ring for you. 

A slow smile crept onto her lips, “You should tell him. You might be surprised.”

“Thanks JJ.” You smiled back and sipped your water.

You both turned back to watch the epic game happening in the yard. Spencer was now surrounded by kids as he spun Henry around in circle, playing ‘Airplane’. The children around him were crying “Me next!” You knew that his shoulder would be sore by the end of the day, seeing as he could never turn a child down. 

You began to think about Spencer and your child. He or she would definitely have him wrapped around his or her finger. Spencer would spoil them and amaze them with science magic. He already had amazing fairytales memorized. Maybe the child would be a genius like Spencer. You looked down at your stomach and felt the tears in your eyes. 

Now you couldn’t wait to get him home and tell him the truth. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Love, can you-” Spencer called into the apartment after he threw himself onto the couch. 

You interrupted him by handing him the ice pack you already retrieved from the freezer.

“God, I love you.” he grinned as he placed it on your shoulder. 

“Over did it?” you grinned teasingly as you sat on the couch next to him. 

Spencer nodded, “A dozen kids wanting an airplane ride from Uncle Spencer is tiring.” 

“I guess only having one will make it easier.” you hinted with a smile. 

“Yeah. It’s easier when I only have to entertain Henry.” it went right over his head. 

“I mean…” you scooted closer to him on the couch, “A smaller child. Maybe a newborn? I mean you’ll have about six months to train your muscles…” 

“Y/N. You’re rambling.” Spencer grabbed your hand, “That’s my job. What’s up?” 

“Spencer, I’m pregnant.” you exhaled, awaiting his reaction. 

“Wait, really?” he asked with wide eyes. 

“Positive.” you squeaked. 

Spencer scooped you into his arms and spun you around. 

“This is wonderful!” he laughed loudly, you quickly joined him. The apartment was filled with the sound of joy. “How long have you known?” 

“About a month.” you answered sheepishly.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he slowly set you down on your feet, but not letting you out of his arms. 

“I was honestly worried about how you would react, but after seeing you with Henry and those kids, I wasn’t afraid to tell you anymore. I was excited to tell you.” you smiled up at him, pulling him into a soft kiss. 

He pulled away from you, grinning widely, “We need to tell everyone! We need to call JJ!” 

“She already knows.” you stopped him from pulling out his cell phone. 

“What!? You told her before me?” he looked down at you in shock.

“In my defense, she figured it out.” you shrugged with a grin.


End file.
